Back to December
by Kin No Tsubasa
Summary: "Happy birthday, my best friend. I love you…"/birthday fic untuk Hinata yang dipublish super duper cepat 2 hari oleh sang author. Warning : Songfic, no yuri! Enjoy! RnR please?


Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Song © **Taylor Swift-Back to December**

Story © **Kin No Tsubasa**

Genre : Friendship

**.**

**.**

Back to December

(**Don't like? Don't read!**)

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah ruang musik yang terdapat di Konoha Academy, terdengar suara percakapan antar dua orang perempuan.

"Hm… Baiklah Hinata, bisa kau tutup matamu?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata yang duduk di kursi kayu yang terdapat di ruang itu.

"E-eh?" Sakura tersenyum, "Tenang saja, _just close your eyes_, Hinata." Pinta Sakura. Dengan ragu, gadis berambut biru indigo itu menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya, menunggu Sakura memintanya membuka matanya lagi.

Sakura mendengus kecil, lalu ia mengeluarkan gitar listrik berwarna putih dengan corak-corak _cherry blossom_. Dan memberi isyarat pada teman-temannya yang bersembunyi di balik pintu. Naruto dan kawan-kawan pun masuk ke dalam ruangan tanpa menimbulkan suara, mereka berdiri di belakang Sakura yang duduk di kursi tinggi sambil memangku gitarnya.

"_Now, open your eyes, please…_" ucap Sakura. Hinata mengangguk, ia menurunkan tangannya sekaligus membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

Hinata menutup mulutnya yang menganga, ia tidak bisa tidak terkejut melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Hanabi, adiknya membawa kue ulang tahun di telapak tangannya. Sedangkan teman-temannya berdiri di belakang Hanabi sambil tersenyum khas mereka masing-masing.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata!" ucap mereka dengan kompak, kecuali Sakura yang sibuk mendengarkan lagu lewat earphone yang terpasang ditelinganya. Sesekali ia memetik senar gitarnya dan menggumamkan beberapa bait lagu.

Melihat reaksi Sakura, setitik rasa kecewa terlintas di benaknya. Tapi ia segera menjauhkan perasaan itu dari hatinya ketika ia melihat Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dari gitarnya, mata hijau emerald yang memukau itu menatap lurus mata lavender miliknya.

Sakura berdehem, memberi tanda pada teman-temannya agar diam. Kemudian berkata, "Hari ini, adalah hari ulang tahun sahabatku, Hinata Hyuuga. Oleh karena itu, aku mempersembahkan lagu ini untuknya."

Naruto, Lee, Ino, Tenten, dan Kiba bersorak. Membuat Sakura harus mendelik mereka dengan tajam dan mereka berlima pun diam.

Sakura membetulkan letak gitarnya sebelum memetik senar gitarnya dengan perlahan, membentuk serangkaian nada lagu. "Aku menyanyikan lagu ini, dengan berjuta-juta kenangan yang kudapat darimu, Hinata. Sahabat terbaikku." Sakura berucap, kemudian menarik nafas dan mulai bernyanyi.

"_**I'm so glad, you made time to see me  
>How's life? Tell me how's your family<br>I haven't seen them in a while…" **_Sakura tersenyum pada Hinata, menyanyikan lagu yang menjadi favoritenya ini di hadapan semua teman-temannya, menunjukkan keahliannya dalam bidang musik.

"_**You've been good, busier than ever  
>we small talk, work and the weather<br>your guard is up, and I know why…" **_Sakura kembali menatap gitarnya, jari-jarinya yang lentik bermain dengan lincah di sana. Sakura menangis dalam hati, karena Hinata akhir-akhir ini selalu sibuk dengan pelajaran sekolahnya, juga keluarganya yang kaya raya.

"_**Because the last time, you saw me  
>I still burned in the back of your mind<br>You gave me tears, and I left them there to die…" **_Sakura ingat dimana saat ia bertengkar dengan Hinata._ Ia berdiri di depan Hinata dengan selembar foto dirinya dan Hinata yang tengah tertawa seraya mengibaskan daun-daun kekuningan juga daun cokelat kemerahan di musim gugur. Ia berniat membakar foto itu, tapi saat itu juga jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak ketika melihat kristal bening turun dari mata lavender Hinata._

"_**So this is me swallowing my pride  
>standing in front of you saying, 'I'm sorry for that night'<br>and I go back to December all the time… "**__ beberapa bulan setelah pertengkaran itu, Sakura berdiri di hadapan Hinata. Meminta maaf dan memeluknya, Hinata menangis karena ia dapat merasakan perasaan sesal dari hanya merasakan pelukan Sakura yang erat. _

"_**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
>wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine<br>I go back to December, turn around and make it all right  
>I go back to December all the time…" <strong>_Sakura mendongak, menatap Hinata yang menyeka air matanya dan tersenyum bahagia padanya.

"_**These days, I haven't been sleeping  
>staying up playing back myself leaving<br>when your birthday passed, and I didn't call…"**_Sakura tersenyum sedih mengingat ini_. setahun yang lalu, ia melewatkan ulang tahun Hinata. Bahkan ia tidak menelpon Hinata sekali pun, membuat Sakura frustasi dihari esoknya._

"_**Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
>I watched you laughing from the passenger side<br>and I realized I loved you in the fall…"**__ Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sukanya ia mendapati ketika musim telah berganti, dari musim semi menjadi musim panas yang terik hingga musim gugur. Tapi satu hal, ia sangat menyukai tawa Hinata ketika ia melemparinya dengan setumpuk daun oak dan momiji yang berguguran._

"_**And then the cold came, the dark days  
>when fear crept into my mind<br>you gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye…" **__Sakura sangat kecewa pada dirinya karena tidak bisa membalas kasih sayang Hinata yang ia berikan padanya, tapi ia hanya bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal ketika mereka bertengkar._

"_**So this is me swallowing my pride  
>standing in front of you saying, 'I'm sorry for that night'<br>and I go back to December all the time…"**__ Dan Sakura datang lagi ke hadapan Hinata. Meminta maaf padanya sambil berlutut dihadapannya. Namun Hinata tetap tidak bisa memaafkannya, ia sudah puas dengan pertengkarannya dengan Sakura. Hinata pun membanting pintu rumahnya keras-keras._

"_**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
>wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine<br>I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
>I go back to December all the time…"<strong>_Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, meratapi nasibnya saat itu_. Sakura tahu, seharusnya ia tidak pernah melukai hati Hinata yang sangat murni. Oleh karena itu, ia tidak berani lagi datang ke rumah Hinata karena takut Hinata semakin terluka._

"_**I miss your white skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right  
>and how you held me in your arms that September night<br>the first time you ever saw me cry  
>maybe this is wishful thinking, probably mindless dreaming<br>but if we met again I swear I'd meet you right…"**__ tapi sudah berbulan-bulan ia tidak bertemu dengan Hinata, membuatnya rindu padanya. Ia juga malu untuk mengatakan ini, hanya Hinata lah yang pertama kalinya menangis dan memeluknya ketika kedua orang tua Sakura bertengkar. Dan, Sakura pun berniat untuk memperbaiki hubungan persahabatannya dengan Hinata dengan kembali mendatangi rumahnya dan berdiri tegap disana._

"_**I'd go back in time and change it but I can't  
>So if the chain is on your door, I understand…" <strong>__Sakura rela berdiri berhari-hari di depan rumah Hinata. Menunggunya hingga keluar rumah dan menerima permintaan maafnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya, ia tidak peduli dengan perutnya yang memberontak meminta makan, dan ia juga tidak peduli dengan rasa haus yang melanda tenggorokannya yang kering. Sedangkan Hinata, ia hanya menatap Sakura dari balik jendela kamarnya. Menatap Sakura yang kukuh berdiri di depan rumahnya tanpa makan dan minum sekali pun._

"_**But this is me swallowing my pride  
>standing in front of you saying, 'I'm sorry for that night'<br>and I go back to December…"**__ Akhirnya Hinata luluh, ia keluar dari rumahnya. Hinata terkejut mendapati Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong, tubuhnya menggigil hebat-terlihat dari bibirnya yang membiru-, ia meraih tubuh Sakura dan memeluk Sakura, menghangatkan tubuh Sakura yang menggigil._

"_**It turns out freedom aint nothing but missing you  
>wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine<br>I go back to December, turn around and make it all right  
>I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind<br>I go back to December all the time…" **__Kali ini Hinata yang meminta maaf pada Sakura dan berkata tidak akan pernah melakukannya lagi. Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya, ia mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum kesadarannya di tarik seluruhnya menuju kegelapan-pingsan-._

"_**All the time..."**_semua orang yang ada diruangan itu bertepuk tangan ketika lagu selesai dinyanyikan, Sakura menatap Hinata dengan lembut sebelum berucap, "_Happy birthday, my best friend. I love you…" _

Hinata menutup mulutnya, ia menangis mendengar ucapan itu. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan perlahan menuju Sakura, memeluknya dengan erat. "Maaf jika suaraku jelek, Hinata…" ucap Sakura. Hinata menggeleng-geleng berulang kali. "Ti-tidak. I-ini suara pa-paling indah yang pe-pernah kudengar. A-aku tidak akan pernah me-melupakannya." Jawaban Hinata membuat Sakura terkekeh pelan. "Baiklah kalau kau berkata demikian."

"Sekarang waktunya pemotongan kue!" seru Naruto dan Lee.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, tersenyum pada Hinata dan turun dari kursi tingginya. Ia meraih tangan Hinata dan menuntunnya untuk berdiri di depan kue ulang tahunnya.

"Aku cukup terkejut mendengar suaramu ketika bernyanyi, Sakura…" bisik suara baritone tepat di sampingnya. tubuh Sakura seketika menegang mendengar suara itu. "Ne… Neji…" gumam Sakura.

"Terima kasih sudah mau bernyanyi di hari ulang tahun nona Hinata. Sakura." Neji mencondongkan tubuhnya, memberi kecupan pada kening Sakura dengan mesra, Sakura dapat merasakan seluruh darah di tubuhnya berkumpul di wajahnya.

Suasana hangat melanda ruangan itu. Hinata secara adil membagi-bagikan kue ulang tahunnya, tapi dia diberi satu colekan krim di pipinya dari setiap orang. Sakura tertawa terkekeh-kekeh, ia tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika Hinata tersenyum malu padanya dengan muka penuh krim kue.

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

Happy birthday, nona Hinata!

Ini songfic pertamaku untukmu! o( ^_^ )o

Maaf kalau publishnya kecepetan 2 hari, aku udah gak sabar sih!#plak

Oh ya semuanya, maaf kalau ficnya gaje! Maklum lah, author newbie yang belum terlalu bisa bikin fic buat ulang tahun untuk chara Naruto… hihihihi

_Italic_ : penjelasan masa lalu SakuHina

**Bold** & _italic_ : lagunya... :)

Karena aku gak tahu apa bahasa inggrisnya aku menyayangimu dan ketika aku menerjemahkannya di google, 'I love you' juga berarti aku menyayangimu. berarti Sakura bukan menyatakan perasaan cinta, melainkan menyatakan kalau dirinya tuh menyayangi Hinata sebagai sahabat. ngerti 'kan?*maksa*#geplaked

Pairnya : SakuHina, slight NejiSaku(tapi sangat sedikit sekali adegan mereka berdua#DijyuukenNeji #DishannaroSakura). Ceritanya aku buat Neji dan Sakura berpacaran lhoo! Walau hati tak rela memberikan Neji yang seorang pacarku#Dishannaro

Lagunya lagu Taylor Swift yang Back To December, dengan sedikit lirik lagu yang diganti olehku... hehehe#ditamparTaylorSwift

A/N: fic ini bukan fic Yuri. Mungkin terlihat seperti itu karena aku membuat rasa persahabatan Sakura dan Hinata sangat kental. seperti fic The Eternal Frienshipku yang kupublish di account ini#Promosi. Apakah salah jika memiliki sahabat yang sangat dekat? Bukan berarti Yuri kan? Dan apakah jika kita memiliki sahabat lelaki yang sangat dekat berarti pacaran? Gak kan?*oke lama2 A/N ini jadi tempat curhat author#plak

Semoga readers dan author bersedia review songfic yang gak jelas ini… m(_ _)m

**RnR please?**

**11.01 AM  
>2512/2011**


End file.
